


Once More

by Gay_Dango (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_Dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love based on love or lust~<br/>----<br/>Eren reached backed away, Levi letting his legs spread as he unlocked them from around the brunette providing a provoking scene. Eren smirked, reaching into his bedroom draw, pulling out two handcuffs. Levi's eyes widened as he licked his lips desire running throughout his body. The brunette locked one around his wrist and the other on a post and the same to the other wrist. Levi tugged slightly, but only to test the strength then looked up to examine the cuffs.</p><p>"Are these the cuffs I gave you on valentines day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

Eren lied limply against a stack of three pillow he built for himself. _Really? After everything and I still haven't seen this coming? I'm such a fool_. He thought to himself. The famous, handsome and charming Levi Rivaille. Eren knew the risks of dating such a catch. He knew the risks of dating that catch multiple times yet he still gave Levi chance after chance.

Eren shifted so that he was on his side, staring at the wall. He closed his eyes, focusing on nothing. He succeeded but he didn't hear the lock turn or the door open as Levi crept behind the brunette, letting out a soft whimper as he nestled against him. Eren didn't react for a while. Eren was about to keep the silence until he heard the raven-haired man let out a little cry and the back of his shirt began to get wet.

Eren turned slowly, Levi adjusting so he could bury his face in Eren's chest. "Hold me. Please. Tell me you love me. Call me Pup like you used to."

Eren let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and kissing his head. "It's alright, Pup. What's wrong?"

"I don't want us to end like this! Please! Can we at least be friends?! I still can't live without you!"

Eren's smile was sympathetic. "No matter what you know I find you addictive. I thought we established this long ago."

Levi's tears didn't stop after that. He only sobbed louder. Eren didn't really know what to do to get him to stop so he did only what he could think. Eren cupped the raven-haired man's chin, angling his head up and seeking his lips. Levi returned the kiss with fervor immediately flinging his arms around the brunette's neck. Without at doubt this is how they always ended back in each other's arms. After every argument, or break up it only took one kiss and they were all over each other. One kiss, one touch, one word and they were connect again. Once more.

Eren deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Levi's mouth. The raven-haired man let out a tiny whine, pressing his body against the brunette. Levi usually wasn't like this. He was usually very reserved and snarky, but in bed he really let his expressions out. He let out that beautiful voice in the highest melody. The brunette rolled on top of Levi, settling between those thighs. The raven-haired man locked his ankles behind the brunette, pulling him close. He needed more of this. He needed the feeling of being trapped under someone. That euphoric rush that left him speechless and writhing under his lover, now friend.

"Ngh.. Please, Eren..." Levi begged. The raven-haired man always begged Eren in bed. The brunette just tried his best to please him, not knowing what Levi really wished for. Passion or Power? Eren tugged at Levi's shirt, growling against his lips when he realized he'd have to back away from this delicious sensation to undress Levi.

Might as well have fun while doing it.

Eren reached backed away, Levi letting his legs spread as he unlocked them from around the brunette providing a provoking scene. Eren smirked, reaching into his bedroom draw, pulling out two handcuffs. Levi's eyes widened as he licked his lips desire running throughout his body. The brunette locked one around his wrist and the other on a post and the same to the other wrist. Levi tugged slightly, but only to test the strength then looked up to examine the cuffs.

"Are these the cuffs I gave you on valentines day?"

"Yeah. That expression you made after I pulled them out was cute! I thought I was the one whose supposed to blush at that present!"

"I-" Levi was stopped dead in his tracks as a soft gasp left his lips as cold metal, pressed against the bottom of his shirt. He looked down. "Eren, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." The brunette held scissors in one hand and the hem of Levi's shirt in the other. Eren dipped down, so his face was inches from Levi's shirt. Eren cut slowly, letting the not so sharp part of the scissors glide slightly against Levi's stomach before exposing the skin there. Eren pressed his lips against the skin licking and sucking until a tiny bruise forming.

 

The raven-haired man whimpered. Eren pulled back before kissing the mark. "Mine."

"What?" Levi moaned out. Slightly arching against Eren's mouth.

The brunette cut another few inches before claiming another spot with a possessive 'Mine'.

"Ah! Eren! Oh god, not there!" Levi whined as Eren finally reached his sweet spot. The brunette suckled and bit at the nipple knowing damn well that was Levi's spot.

Eren backed away when Levi started panting and excessively grinding his crotch against the brunette's crotch. Eren yanked off Levi's pants, already having his shirt cut and thrown to the side. Eren reached into his bedside drawer fumbling around. After a minute or so Levi sat up and looked Eren's way, whimpering. "Eren! Hurry!"

Eren was on his phone, typing frantically.

"Eren, what are you doing?"

"I..." Eren turned to Levi, disappointed. "I don't have any lube. Can I use lotion instead?"

Levi squirmed slightly. He looked down and nudged toward his pants. "Check my pocket."

"Levi-"

"Don't ask, shit face! Just get it and fuck me or I'm cutting off your fucking dick and giving it to Satan as a personal dildo!"

Eren chuckled. "Kinky. At least Satan is going to get that dildo I've been needing to give him."

"You little shit."

Eren laughed, grabbing the lube from Levi's pants and lubing up his fingers.

"I don't need prepping."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Levi, I don't want to get windex sprayed at me again just because I accidentally tore you that one time. That shit got in my eye!"

"I said no preparation, not tear me!" Levi looked down. "You got me soft, fucktard! Fix it!"

"Okay. I never seen a Ravioli with so much sass."

"I swear to good, Eren-"

"Okay, Okay!" Eren pinched Levi's nipple and pulled.

"E-Eren! Stop! That hurts!"

"Mhm..." Eren pulled harder trapping the tiny bud and pressing his index finger down harder against it.

Levi was hard in no time and begging once more. Eren lubed up his cock, before pressing his head against Levi's entrance. The raven-haired man raised his hips and tried to shove the cock in himself. Eren helped him out and plunged forward, piercing into Levi's tight warmth.

 

"Ah! Finally!" Levi moved his hips, trying to get more friction, missing the way Eren made him feel whole. He couldn't get the same feeling with Erwin.

Eren began moving, stirring up Levi already having him panting loose and poorly structured sentences. Eren's lips latched onto Levi's neck. In the beginning he only meant to kiss the skin and be tender as he thrust wildly into him but the more he bucked his hips the more his blood rushed with those feel-good feelings and the more he he wanted to taste Levi and he bit down, earning him a soft purr as Levi huffed deeply, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Eren's thrust increased until he was ramming Levi's prostate, the raven-haired man out of speech. Or so he thought. Eren angled his cock so he could pound the shit out of the smaller man.

"Eren! Stop! I'm gonna cum! Stop!" Levi croaked, ankles latching back around Eren's waist. Eren didn't slow down one bit, only scooping the smaller man and thrusting more eagerly, his cock pulsing within Levi. "Eren! Oh god, oh god! Stop!" Levi scratched at Eren's back and curled his toes, Eren groaning as the marks stung leaving red scars.

But that didn't stop him. Eren kept thrusting until he hit the very depths of Levi, both of them climaxing, Levi's starting with a scream and Eren's in what started as a grunt but came out as a half grunted-scream.

Eren collapsed on top of Levi, panting, his chest a rising a few moments off from Levi's. After laying for a few moments, Eren un-cuffed the smaller man and lied on his back, Levi claiming the a side of Eren, snuggling next to him.

They lied there in silence. Levi's hand splayed across Eren's chest and a leg thrown over Eren's. The brunette wrapped an arm around Levi's waist his hand resting on the tiny dip of his side and the other holding his head up as the smaller man turned on the television. The sound was soft so there was barely any disturbance as they heard each other breathe, both having something similar on their minds.

"What about Erwin?"

"I've cheated on him with you before and you worry about it now? Plus I'm his now so he shouldn't worry. This was... just for old times sake?"

"Oh." Eren mumbled looking around. "True."

Eren had met Levi through a friend of his, Hanji. She was head over heels for Levi and when Levi paid her no attention she would come to Eren for comfort. When she was afraid Levi was depressed she asked Eren to talk to Levi. The raven-haired man and handsome brunette were flirting and then Eren gave Levi a blow job and since then there was sexual tension. But it was still very unexpected when Levi had dumped Erwin for Eren. But most surprising for Hanji.

Hanji and Eren have been rivals since. But then Levi dumped Eren for a guy named Jean then Erd. During that time Levi had cried and told Eren he wanted to break up. Like a fool Eren believed the facade and in the later months heard he went back to Erwin by Erd and then once he saw Hanji and Levi talking.

Levi said to her 'I don't care for Eren. He was getting annoying and I was done with him. But not you. You're my best friend.' Ever since then Eren has been sceptical of Levi's feelings. The only reason he had given a chance most recently is because of a few weeks ago, Levi had an injury and it made him loose some of his memory. His first words to Eren's response were 'Oh right. You used to call me Pup. Could you do it again. I like it.'

They dated a few after Levi lost his memory, only for Levi to leave him again. Then fuck again.

"Levi, why do you do this to me?" Eren asked, eyes clinging onto Levi.

"Do what?" Levi's eyes left the television to look into Eren's green eyes.

 

 

"You know I can't resist you. You know no matter what, I long for you. You know how I feel for you. You know you have my heart! You know it! Give it back if you don't want it. Don't be selfish."

"Well..." Levi looked down, before his eyes flicking back to Eren, biting his lip for a bit. "You're not getting it back so you're going to have to deal with it."

Levi rolled on top of Eren, pressing his lips softly against Eren. The brunette grabbed Levi's ass, his big and rough hands cupping that nice plump ass. Levi moaned softly.

"Eren, you must really have no clue..." Levi craned his neck as Eren licked and nipped at his Adam's apple. "I get jealous and upset just as much as you when you're with other people. Why do you think I decided it should just be us for a while? I want you all to myself."

"We both know that's not going to happen. We're both are very greedy, wouldn't you say? Wanting more than one person?" Eren kissed at Levi's jawline.

"Says the person who had many concubines."

"Hey! It was only around eight or eleven! It's not like I just let them lust after me and not return their feelings, unlike someone."

"I don't want to return feelings to naive brats who think they know what love is. I want a man."

Levi connected their lips once more. Their relationship was built on lust. But could it develop into love?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this is what has happened between me and the person I say I'm in love with. I just want to express it and such thus creating this story. This story is my release. If you do not like it, I can't apologize. I hope you find a story you enjoy.


End file.
